


The Kids Aren’t Alright

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Lives, Allura Lives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddles, Drabble, M/M, Rant, The Castle of Lions exist, fuck dreamworks, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith comforts his boyfriend after he woke up from a nightmare.Basically my first fan fiction where I rant because fuck season eight.





	The Kids Aren’t Alright

_The blue light filled the cockpit. His blue light. A cold feeling washes over. The emptiness is filling the room. Sobbing, pleading. It’s so, so cold. Hands are reaching to grab him. No, no, no, he doesn’t want to leave, he doesn’t, he wants to see his family again, he can’t give in, no he can’t......_

“Lance.. you’re alright, you’re safe...”

 _He can’t go, he’s afraid. Then maybe he should go, he’s only a burden. No one needs him. He’s only the seventh wheel. He’s not special. He doesn’t have any talents. He’s useless.... no his team needs him......_

“Lance...”

_Don’t give in, give in, don’t give in, give in, don’t give in, give in...._

_The scene changes. Everyone on the floor. There is a dull look in their eyes. Shiro’s limbs cut off, a knife in Keith’s chest, Pidge’s head rolled off, a bullet wound at Hunk’s heart, Allura dead from overuse of quintessence, and Coran got impaled in the head. There is a pool of blood. All of them dead. Dead. Because of him. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. He’s a failure, can’t do anything right, a useless person, a bullet’s coming, he’s going to die die die die—_

“Lance WAKE UP!!!”

Lance shot up, rubbed his eyes, and turned to look at the person sitting beside him. Lance began to panic. This isn’t my room, where is everyone else, are they fine, where am I, what is this place-

“At the Garrison. In bed. You’re safe here. Everyone is alright.”

Oh, he said it out loud. 

“Bad dreams?” Keith asked. Neither of them spoke for a while. Keith knows that Lance has a nightmare. They are common these days. 

Keith opened his arms for a hug and Lance gladly accepted it. They cuddled for a while in silence. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Keith asked. “I’m here.” 

Lance looked into Keith’s violet eyes. He is trying for Lance. Ever since they became boyfriends, Lance discovered this soft side to him. 

“The usual stuff. Dying, everyone dying.” Lance forced out a laugh. “Nothing special.” He then looks at Keith. “Everyone?”

“Remember? We’re here on Earth for the Garrison meeting. Pidge got grounded by her mom for going off into space. Imagine saving the world and then getting grounded.. heh. It ends today. Hunk came here with his family. Shiro and Adam are still in their ridiculous honeymoon phase. Allura is the queen of Altea and Coran is her advisor. They’re coming today in a few vargas. We are all fine. Safe. We’re going back to outer space after a year on Earth. We’re going back to the Castle of Lions and taking a month long vacation, just the seven of us. Not sure if it is possible to separate Shiro from Adam... I’m still pissed at him for making us think that he died. We’re just going to be chilling in space, well after the Coalition meeting of course. We’ll be together again this time but without any fighting. And we’re bonding right now. I’m cradling you in my arms. I still don’t believe that you don’t remember the bonding moment.” 

Lance hid a smile. Of course he remembers. He won’t ever let Keith know though. “Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen... wait.... do you hear that Keith?”

The Castle of Lions. Both boys got off from bed and ran to greet Allura and Coran. Turns out they weren’t the only ones to do so. Somehow, though everyone else is asleep, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro came out of their room and ran outside, and saw the doors to the Castle of Lions open, with Coran and Allura stepping out. 

Lance immediately ran to Allura and Coran while the rest of them follow right after him. They all fall into a group hug, relishing in each other’s company before heading into the Castle of Lions. 

At dawn, Adam woke up without his husband beside him. Before he panicked, Adam looked out the window and saw the Castle of Lions. He went out and entered the ship. In the lounge, the paladins are all sleeping together with blankets that Coran probably covered them with before joining in. Of course, Adam took a photo as blackmail material. After all, they can come in useful sometimes in the future. The war heroes, mighty paladins of Voltron, in a puppy pile! It will be a good bargaining chip against Takashi and the little demon. 

_This is perfect. Of course, they are still very messed up. There’s always this weary, cautious glint in their eyes. PTSD, insomnia, slight depression and some other disorders still plague them. They often get panic attacks and freak out. They were kids thrust into a ten thousand year long war that they shouldn’t have any business in. They have to kill in order to survive. They underwent torture and extreme trauma. They were forced to grow up early. However, against all odds, they survived, and came out stronger **as a family.** _

 

and in the end  
I’ll do it all again  
I think you’re my best friend  
don’t you know that the kids aren’t all, kids aren’t alright

**Author's Note:**

> Season eight does NOT EXIST!!!! Nor does the second half of season seven.
> 
> I am disgusted, I am revolted, I spent my entire life dedicated to my fandoms and  
> THIS IS MY REWARD??? 
> 
> Fuck you Dreamworks
> 
> Allura deserved better, Lance deserved better, EVERYONE DESERVED BETTER!!! 
> 
> Allura and Adam deserves to live. 
> 
> Klance should have been endgame. 
> 
> Just... fuck.


End file.
